Hogwarts:Is She My Safe Place or My Give Away
by JaceBridgewaterMcCartyWhitlock
Summary: Bella and her over-protective siblings Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice all attend Hogwarts well this is Bella’s first year. What’s different about Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and special character, the rest goes to J.K. and S.M.

Bella and her over-protective siblings Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice all attend Hogwarts well this is Bella's first year. What's different about Bella? She's the chosen one except her parents weren't killed no one was because Bella has a shield and now that she starting Hogwarts that means, she will be protected more right? Or made more vulnerable? Along the way Bella meets and changes many people's lives but the question is; do they change for better or for worse? Follow Bella as she tries to change the Wizarding world for the better, and finds love and friendship along the way. **And they are pure bloods!!!**

Potter Fam

**Bpov**

Hello, I am Isabella Marie Potter, but I liked to be called Bella. I am the daughter of the best arroars Esme Platt-Potter and Carlisle Potter. I have five siblings we are related but we all look different.

Rosalie and Jasper are twin and they're in they're third year at Hogwarts. Jasper is 5'10 and has wavy dirty blond hair and steel grey eyes. Where as Rosalie is 5'8 and has wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes with violet flexes in them.

Emmett is in his fourth year. He is 6'0 and has short but curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Alice and Edward are in they're second year. Edward is 5'9 and has messy bronze hair and emerald eyes. Where as Alice is the complete opposite she is 4'11 and has just above her shoulder length raven hair and pale teal eyes.

And as for me, I'm starting my first year. I am 5'4 and my long wavy hair is darkest brown there was and I have bright electric green eyes. Oh, and don't forget the lightning shaped scar on my forehead.

I have that scar because when I was one a wizard by the name of Voldemort came and tried to kill my parents but I throw up a shield and protected them and every since I was treated as if the world would fall a part if I talked to anyone outside of Godric Hollows.

But enough about that I have a real problem at the moment all of my family has been in Gryffindor house and I am terrified that I'm going to be the odd ball again. But then again the up side of being in another house is that you don't have to have five siblings breathing down your neck the whole time your there.

But today we are going to Dyogon Alley and buy book, supplies, and pick up my new kittens ShadowFire and DuskFire. ShadowFire was a male and he had black fur and red eyes while DuskFire was a female and had pale gray- almost white- fur and orange eyes.

"Baby girl!! Time to go!" My Daddy shouted from the first floor fire place. My last thought before heading down stairs was, _Wow! This is going to be fun!_ And the I proceed on my way to meet my family downstairs.


	2. Watching Them

**Disclamer: I own ShadowFire and DuskFire but that's it the rest goes to S.M. and J.K. And Draco is OOC**

Meeting My New Best Friend

**Esme Pov**

My baby girl walked down the stairs and skipped over to us. Looking very excited at leaving for Dyogon Alley.

"Hey, guys can we go, I really want to get my stuff." Bells said and ran over to the floo powder and jumped into the fireplacee shouting "Dyogon Alley!"

"Bella!" Carlisle annd the boys shouted as we all watched her disappear in green smoke.

"We need to get there before some deatheater sees her." Carlisle said frantic about something happening to his little princess. We all nodded and one by one we used the floopowder and went to Dyogon Alley. When we arrived we looked around the book store, but couldn't find Bella.

"Hey Mum, Dad she's over here." Rose called looking over at an ice cream parlor. And sure enough there was Bells at one of the tables with a boy who had white blond hair, and looked about the same age. They were laughing and talking and as we got closer I heard Bells say "Draco, may I tell you something?" The boy named Daraco nodded and reached his hand across the table and grabbed hers. "But vplease don't tell anyone, I haven't even told my family, but for some reason I feel like I can really trust you." I was shocked to say the least, because she always told us everything.

He squeezed her hand and said "Of course, Isa you are the first real friend I have ever had, I would never betray you." Draco said intensely and the added. "Just because my father's a deatheater, everyone asomes that I'm bad too."He said in a hush whisper.

"I'm a parsel mouth, which means I can speak and understand snakes."Bella stated head down. I looked over at my family to gaze their reactions. Cralisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looked scared for Bells. While Rose and Alice looked worried and sickened. And I was shocked more than anything.

"Bella, the last person who could speak parsel tongue was Salazar Sytherin himself. I might not know it but I'll help you as much as I can." Draco said looking sincer.

"Thanks, but on a brighter note."Bells said with a small chuckle. "What house do you hope you're in?"

"Well, my whole family has been in Sytherin and so I say Sytherin. How about you?"

"Well,all of my family has been in Griffindor, but I think Sytherin sounds pretty cool." Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward hissed at that. While Alice looked disgusted. Wow, I never thought in all my days I would hear one of my children say 'Sytherin sounds pretty cool'. We've always been Griffindors never once has a Potter or a Platt been a Sytherin. But if she's in Sytherin that could be dangerist, but with her speaking parsel tongue it is a strong possiblity.

"Bella, do you want to know something?" Draco asked intently, she nodded. "As long as I'm in the same house as you I'll be fine." He said with a bright smile, which caused Bells to blush and look away finally spotting us and waving with a very sad smile on her face.

She turned back and sighed "I have to go my family finally decided to grace me with their presents." Bella stated and looked strate into Draco's eyes. "But to tell you the truth I really don't want to." She smirked, which caused Draco to do the same.

" I don't want you to either." He paused for a second. "Hey, can I see your phone?"

"Here, give me your." She said while they exchanged phones. After that was done and they had taken pictures of each other. Bells said goodbye and skipped over to us with a big bright smile on her face.

"Bella, delet his number from your phone this instent." Edward tried to demand.

"I don't think so."Bella said in a mocking tone and then skipped off to buy her wand.

'What's with the skipping?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Come let's go before she leaves the wand store."Carlisle stated and we walked at a brisk pace to Olavander's.


End file.
